1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure vessel, and more particularly, to a pressure vessel capable of preventing an abnormal leakage of a fluid by preventing a separation between a nozzle-boss and a liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure vessels are used for storing various fluids such as oxygen, natural gas, nitrogen, hydrogen, etc and are typically manufactured by manufacturing nozzle-bosses and liners by using metallic materials and surrounding nozzle-bosses and liners by carbon fibers or glass fibers or depositing carbon fibers or glass fibers thereon.
However, general pressure vessels manufactured using metallic liners are heavy in weight and have a very low degree of corrosion tolerance simultaneously with high manufacturing costs due to metallic properties.
To overcome such limitations, plastic liners formed of synthetic resins are manufactured, which are lighter in weight than metallic liners and have an improved degree of corrosion tolerance due to plastic properties.
However, although pressure vessels are manufactured by using plastic liners, nozzle-bosses are formed of other metallic materials or nonmetallic materials different from liners, thereby generating deterioration of adhesive forces between metallic or nonmetallic nozzle-bosses and liners, which does not occur when using metallic liners.
That is, when using existing metallic liners, there is no problem in adhering liners and nozzle-bosses to one another. However, when using plastic liners, due to manufacturing processes and plastic properties, it is difficult to perfectly adhere plastic materials and metallic or nonmetallic materials to one another.
To overcome such limitation, plastic fasteners are generally used to bind plastic liners and metallic nozzle-bosses to one another. However, it is difficult to install plastic fasteners inside plastic liners.
As another example, grooves are formed on nozzle-bosses and nozzle-bosses are coupled with liners while being molded, in which it is difficult to provide a perfect bound state.
Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent abnormal leakages of fluids filling pressure vessels by improving binding forces between metallic or nonmetallic nozzle-bosses and plastic liners.